Addicted
by Lost Flame
Summary: Set right after the last episode and how Yuusuke and Keiko were the only ones to share a kiss that day. HieiKurama


**Addicted**

Kurama tore his eyes away from the happy scene before him. Yuusuke and Keiko were finally together again, and he was happy for them, but in his mind someone else always came first. Looking toward the forest he could sense that person calling him, for he knew that was the only way that he would be aware of their presence.

Without a word to anyone he left this view of the splash fight and headed into the forest. He had to walk a decent distance through the foliage before he reached the source of the demon energy, but he made no complaint.

As soon as he had stepped foot into a small clearing a flash caught his eye. Instinctively the fox's hand rose and caught the item that was aimed at his head. Looking at the object he held Kurama was mesmerized by the beauty of the perfectly round crystal. Even though he had seen it a number of times before, it never ceased to captivate him.

Again Kurama tore his eyes away from a pleasant sight; they had made the first move, now it was his turn. Knowing that he would only see that person when they choose to reveal themselves, Kurama continued to look straight ahead. With his voice measured, the right combination of both care and decisiveness, he reiterated what he had told the other demon two years prior.

"I will do just about anything you ask me to Hiei, but not this. You must solve things with Yukina yourself. I will neither give her this stone, nor will I lie to her and say her brother is dead. If you want her search to come to an end, you must end it yourself."

The figure in the shadows merely 'hn'ed at the fox's speech. "You speak too much fox. And while your words are all pretty and good, that gem is not meant for Yukina."

Kurama stood confused; looking up at a tree whose shadows hid his 'friend' of five years. "I do not understand, Hiei. What do you mean by this?"

"Baka kitsune." The demon's voice was cold but not demeaning or cruel as it always was when it was directed at another. "You know damn well what I mean."

Kurama had his hopes, for he had spoken in jest when he had said he had no romantic feelings for the other demon two years ago. He had actually been harboring feeling for nearly four years and Kurama was fairly certain the fire koorime knew this. What the boy didn't know was Hiei's feeling for him, and despite the many dangerous missions he had participated in, the thought of asking Hiei terrified Kurama.

"What? Speechless? Now that's a first." Kurama didn't need his sensitive fox ears to hear the smirk in Hiei's voice.

Despite his heart's wishes Kurama was skeptical, afraid this was all a cruel joke. "Are you serious, Hiei? I mean, this isn't your sick sense of humour, right?" Using lightning fast speed Hiei was in front of Kurama in a blink of an eye. The fire demon pulled the taller man down by his ear tails, until they were eye-to-eye, then without hesitation Hiei kissed Kurama, a kiss Kurama all too happily answered. Hiei's hand moved to the base of Kurama's head, just above the neck, keeping Kurama from escaping, even though they both knew that that wasn't a problem.

Breaking the kiss Hiei moved just far enough away to allow Kurama to speak but still close enough that he could feel the breath on his face whenever Kurama exhaled. For his part, Kurama was in a daze, far too happy at first to believe that this was real and not just a good dream. When it sank in that his wishes had come true he was the happiest he's ever felt. "I don't know what to say." Every thing Kurama thought of to say either sounded horrible corny or like an unworthy understatement.

"Hn," Hiei said again, this time smiling. "You speak too much anyways." Hiei pulled Kurama in for another kiss, more heated then the first one but equally welcomed by both parties.

* * *

Kurama sat again on the bullet train, this time with only Kazuma and Shizuru for company. Keiko and Yuusuke had decided to spend the night at Genkai's and planned to return the following day. 

The long haired red head fingered the necklace beneath his shirt as he looked at the window, watching the countryside go by. Even after everything he couldn't believe it, but the necklace was proof.

Shizuru noticed the fox's action and leaned over, lifting it form under his shirt before he could protest. "Wow, how beautiful," she admired, "you weren't wearing that earlier, were you?" Kurama only blushed and shook his head.

"Yeah man, that's some stone, it sort of looks like, oh my god, it is, one of Yukina's tear stones. He exclaimed, pointing to the necklace Kurama wore. "But…but how? Did she give that to you?" His words were fast, somewhere between accusing and hurt. "Ah, man. You knew I loved her Kurama. How could you? Why?" he sat back in his seat, overwhelmed.

Kurama could only laugh at him, which didn't help Kuwabara's mood. "Calm down," Shizuru said, trying to play peace keeper in Botan's absence.

"Calm down!" Kazuma cried. "I just found out the girl of my dreams loves one of my beat friends. How could I possibly calm down?"

Kurama continued to chuckle. "Breathe, my dear friend. Yukina is yours to woe, for it was not her who gave me this token of affection." His slender hand returned to rubbing the gem hanging from around his neck.

"Huh?" Whatever anger Kuwabara felt turned immediately to confusion, making the fox laugh even more. "But…but…that is a tear gem right?" Since Kazuma was the only one in the group who hadn't figured out that Hiei was the twin brother Yukina has been searching for, Shizuru and Kurama had a good laugh at his expense.

"It's from Hiei," Kurama admitted with both a smile and a blush. "He got the tear gem a long time ago." Leaving it at that he would let Kuwabara make of it what he would.

"Wow, that was some find on his part." His tone started impressed but turned to cynical as he continued. "Bet he made an ice maiden cry to get it." Only then did the man seem to comprehend what the necklace symbolized. "Wait! Does that mean…you…and him…" Kazuma's brain couldn't seem to process the information.

"It means they're a couple, bro. You know, like, dating.." Shizuru smirked, never missing an opportunity to put her little brother down.

Kazuma huffed, "I knew that. It's just, no offense man, but you I'm not surprised." Kurama nodded as if to say 'no offense taken.' Considering he had been mistaken for a girl that morning, being assumed gay was a step up. "Hiei though," Kazuma continued, "damn, I never pictured the shrimp to be a queer."

Kurama could only sweet drop at this while Shizuru knocked him upside the head. "Well, I'm happy for you," Shizuru said to Kurama with a smile, a smile that looked much too sweet to be worn by someone who presently had their brother in a choke hold.

Kurama could only say thanks between nervous chuckles as he sat back and watched this show of 'sibling love.'

* * *

"Did you have to tell the big oaf about us?" questioned Hiei after Kurama told him what had transpired. Hiei was sitting on Kurama's window sill as Kurama watched him from his seat on the bed. 

"Think of it this way." Kurama said with a little chuckle, "at least this way we don't have to think of a way to come out to everyone." It was an optimistic look at the situation but still one Hiei could appreciate, never one to pass up a chance to exploit someone else's weakness, especially if it was advantageous to him.

"True, fox," the demon conceded, "knowing the human this entire city will know by morning."

Kurama stood and came up behind his new lover and wrapped his arms around the other man's waist. "I don't mind. I don't care who knows, for I'm not ashamed in any way." Whatever Hiei thought of saying in response was immediately silenced by a kiss. Though the interruption was slightly unexpected it was entirely welcomed and answered with equal passion. It was only the first of many but, both of the demons knew, they were already addiction.

* * *

Lost Flame: I never really know what to say at the end of these. And since the majority of the people don't read this anyways I suppose it doesn't really matter. I won't ask you not to flame. If my story was bad say so, but have a good reason for saying so. No telling me that it's gross that I put to guys together or that it's not cannon. I have seen the entire series, I do realize that. Now you get to realize that this is fanfiction, meaning I can couple whomever I please together. And you get to deal. 

Bakura: Are you done rambling yet?

Lost Flame: Yep. Sorry folks. That has been annoying me recently and unfortunately you had to fall victim to the rant.

Ryou: Wasn't there something else you wanted to tell people.

Lost Flame: Oh yeah. National Day of Silence is this Wednesday April 26. This is a chance for all you yaoi and yuri fans, or just anyone who believe that there is nothing wrong with homo/bisexuality to show your support. The idea is that you remain silent during your work/school day. It is to symbolize all the people who are silenced from coming out because of violence/harassment/discrimination. I hope everyone will join in. Thank you.


End file.
